Black Velvet
by WhyteFireWolf
Summary: Post-LotR. A concubine learns that not all true love is only found in stories when meeting Legolas...but are their destinies meant to collide? Legolas Romance.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: This is a new style for me…POV of a character. So I hope if comes out fine. It's also a different genre…I normally don't write love stories/angst stories…but here I am. :-D This first chapter is really only an introduction to the new character, but I really love **_reviews! Please, please, please review!_** Thanks! 

Please remember that this is only the first chapter…pretty much an intro. The story will get more interesting as I write more. Thanks! (Though I didn't think that this chapter was _that_ bad… :-D ) 

Thanks to Mdm. Karenina for pointing out my courtesans/courtiers typo! Chapter Two coming soon. 

__

Warning: PG-13 because of sexual content (nothing detailed). Has the major possibility of being upped to rated 'R'…and maybe a smut chapter or two (though it looks like those chapters will have to be specifically e-mailed to people who want to read them). We'll see…(again, I've never written smut, so who knows how the heck that would come out.) Lemme know if you ever think I should change the story rating.

****

//black velvet//

__

chapter one

~~~

…The seasons change without me.

I remain in shadows growing wings.

The spirit song surrounds me, in refrain, in shadows growing wings.

Like an angel with two broken wings, reach the sky again.

Like a devil, meant for better things, I will find my place on high…

"The Nephilim"- A.F.I.

__

~~~

I sat back in one of the wooden chairs that surrounded the mahogany table in the enormous library of the castle. All the windows were kept open this time of the day, high noon, and the golden sunlight gently pressed into the room and played among the tons of books that lined the walls and corners. 

The chair creaked slightly as my weight was pressed into it and I smiled slightly at the silence. The palace was rarely so quiet…with Lord Delon and the Lady gone, the edge to get work done had been greatly reduced. And we had time to spend to ourselves.

In front of me on the table, piles of used parchment were stacked rudely, awaiting the sorting and filing that would have to be done as soon as Lord Delon came home. But for now, I was the only one in the library…

I sifted through the various papers, looking for a specific one. Resting on one, I suddenly realized that it had been the one I wanted to read…a letter to Lord Delon from one of his correspondents…who exactly it was, I didn't know…with news of the new King of Gondor. And the Lady Arwen…

__

Delon-

The festivities of the summer solstice was put on early today…and lasted until late night. I do believe there is still some of it going on somewhere…

The sun shone today, with the clouds bearing mind and not covering it up. The trees were covered with gold trains of fabric that shimmered against the sunlight. Tables were brought out…and covered with delectable treats from the royal kitchen…King Aragorn is doing well with his new reign.

Ah, yes, his reign. That is what you wanted to hear, is it not? It is well…the people have accepted him without fight in this past year…and his marriage with Arwen has not changed in the slightest. From what I have seen in the two, they still believe they have just been married, though Aragorn's duties for Gondor are finally taking some of their time away from the two. But, still, Arwen is still as smitten with him as ever…and he, her. Why, at the festival…

I looked up, slightly frustrated at the sound of coming footsteps. Most likely Vauna, the head of this palace, coming to tell me to get up and help her some more with keeping the floors and shelves clean. Placing the parchment down gently, not caring whether it was where I had found it or not, I looked over my shoulder and intently at the door. The footsteps passed the door, and they certainly did seem like Vauna's, and I cocked an eyebrow. It was a strange time that she wasn't constantly nagging me about how little work I do…though I do more than she admits. 

Shrugging it off, I stood up and brushed my hair over my shoulder. It was terribly long…around five inches above my waist…and although it's already shorter than the other women's, I still love the idea of cutting it even more. But that is something that will never happen.

Walking over and standing next to a large window, I lean against the frame and let my eyelids lower casually. 

I don't believe in love stories. Oh, of course they've happened…just look at Aragorn and Arwen. That is why I searched out the letter about them…I find a strange pleasure reading about their love. But I don't wish I had that type of love…nor have I ever wished for it. True love deceives more than it gives itself to, and I noticed this early on…and so I set my dreams for the future accordingly. 

I've been called different things. Concubine. Mistress. Even wench…though the first two fit me better. I am where I am right now under because I wish to be. Nothing has been forced upon me like so many have thought. 

I was a fool for a long while…believing that there was such thing as true love…all I had to do was wait. But I came to my senses…when I was around 80. Though it was slightly younger than what is normally looked as a "prime age" in elven culture, it was old enough for me. I had expected to live my life alone and happy…but some feelings you can't resist. I lived in this palace at this age, as a servant in the kitchens. I was lucky enough to find a lover for a night that understood.

That night…that night. It was everything I had expected, but more that I hadn't been looking forward to. The man was much more experienced than I, and was able to at least dull the throbbing pain that my first time caused me. And even through that, I found the pleasure I had heard so much of…

I found myself thinking about it more than expected after my encounter, and a few months I decided to test the rumors I had heard that the "first time is the worse". Such talk, of course, is rarely talked about the courtly women, so I had to deal with the talk of the kitchen women…which, I believe, have more understanding of life than the courtiers do.

My thoughts became actions, and soon I found myself enjoying the company of men. Of course I don't feel like I love the man…yet, in my world, it's the closest I can get to true love. I'm not going to sit by, waiting for that 'true love'. And it can be a lonely world when one spends every night alone…but please realize I do have some types of restrictions. I certainly don't look for a bed-warmer every night, and even then they have to have at least a little bit of cleanliness about them. I'm certainly not so desperate as to take someone off of the street.

Since I live in a court of mortals, I find that I have spent most of my nights with mortals, many ranking, and one or two elves…such wonderful lovers are they. 

But it would seem as though it runs in my blood to prefer the elves over the men. I am half of the blood myself. 

Besides a concubine, though, I serve this court. I slowly moved up from a kitchen helper to a full house helper. They give me a room, and food, and it is better than living on the streets. So here I am…

"Elydë," a stern, middle-aged woman said.

Turning around and giving a slightly guilty smile, I started walking towards the library doors, towards Vauna. "Sorry, Vauna…"

The plump lady harumphed and started waddling away. "Promise to clean the front hallway's floor…and where is she? Daydreaming in the library…"

I shook my head lovingly at the woman that was like a mother to me. I _had_ promised to clean those floors, though only to get out of cleaning the cobwebs from the ceiling corners, and rumors were going around the Lord Delon and his Lady were coming home soon… 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: Thank you to: **Chibi-Chingo**, **saige**, **Anna Arkadyevna Karenina**, **Electra292**, **Joselyn_Greenleaf**, and **Lyra** for your reviews!

I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this. So many things happened in my life, and I was just getting too stressed to take the time and write some more on my stories. I won't go into the boring detail of my life…but I do want to apologize for the amount of time you had to wait for this chapter. 

****

//black velvet//

__

chapter two

~~~

…Down to the Earth I fell

With dripping wings, 

Heavy things won't fly

And the sky might catch on fire

And burn the axis of the world

That's why

I prefer a sunless sky

To the glittering and stinging in my eye…

"Tonight and the Rest of My Life"- Nina Gordon

__

~~~

I took one last longing look around the library from where I stood, not wishing to move from my calming, reflective state to the harsher work that stood, awaiting for me in the front hallway. Letting a soft sigh escape from my slightly parted lips, I grudgingly started to move towards the heavy wooden doors. 

They, the doors, were already opened from Vauna's entrance. I slipped through them and into the hallway, which was richly decorated with tapestries of knights and creatures…the finest thread of the land put into these useless rugs. Candle lamps, made of brass as far as I know, sat securely on the wall…though only lighted when the sun set. The windows, of which the castle had plenty of, brought light in to brighten the hallways. 

I probably was walking slower than Vauna would have liked. In fact, I know I was…but I was in no hurry, and she was no where to be seen. The poor woman was most likely harassing some young kitchen helper, making sure that everything was perfect for Lord Delon's return. She was always such a mess right before he returned home…

Sadly, the library was not nearly as far from the front hall as I wished. I started walking down a flight of stairs, which were only to the left of the front hallway, with my hand gliding across the wooden railing. My fingers traced the intricate carvings in the wood, and I admired, as I always do when I walk down these stairs, the beautifully accented touches of gold along some of the finer works on the railing.

My slow steps led me to stand in the front hallway finally, which was a semi-large hallway that rested in front of the front doorway. Hence it's name. Surprised, I noted I wasn't the only one in the hallway…another girl stood there, with cleaning supplies, also. 

Her slender form made a silhouette from standing in front of the opened doorway, the light beaming inside. Her black, waist length hair contrasted nicely with her overly tan skin…courtesy from working outside most of the time. It was Najine…one of my friends in this castle. Another house worker as myself, though not sharing the same values, and overtly innocent…which could grow as bothersome as those pesky gnats in summer. 

She still believed in the love fairy tale…yet surprisingly enough, she listened to my stories about the men I had met the night before. But no matter, really…

"Elydë! I was afraid you had forgotten," she exclaimed, her melodious voice reverberating off the walls around us.

I gave a wane smile as I made my way towards the cleaning supplies she had placed around her. "I had, in fact…but luckily Vauna found me to remind me of my duties," I replied, the enveloping the last part of my statement with sarcasm.

Picking up a broom, Najine gave compassionate smile as she began to sweep the floors. "Well, you _do_ need to work a bit, you know. Sleeping with men will only get you so far in this life," She playfully scolded me.

I was already on my knees, with a medium-sized bucket of solution by me, and was hand-scrubbing the floor where Najine had already swept. Now, to me, this part of the cleaning of floors seems quite useless…but Vauna likes to see the floors shine…which is exactly what the mixture does. I bent my head up, to look at my friend, but she changed the subject before I could reply.

"A week, isn't it? Until you have to make sure decision?"

The _decision._ Damn, why did she have to bring that up? I was having a perfectly pleasant conversation with her…even forgot, about that little problem I faced, until she had to bring it up. 

This decision that she spoke of…and that I wished not to speak of…did, in fact, happen in a week. And I, being the half-elven that I am, would have to choose between an immortal or mortal life. Between living forever and watching my friends die, or dying with them. And both these ideas scared me.

I nodded mutely to her question and hoped she would not ask the next question that was on her mind.

"Have you decided yet?" She cheerily went on, oblivious of my reluctance to talking about the small problem I faced.

And there it was, the question I had not wanted her to say. "I…I'm not quite sure yet."

She opened her mouth the speak once more, but closed it as the sound of horse hooves and the clattering of carriage wheels drifted towards us. She turned her head towards the open doors and I stood up, dusting off, though it was unneeded, the bottom of my brown dress. So the rumors _had_ been right. Lord Delon was returning today.

Silence passed over us for several moments, and then the gruff salutations of the castle guards could be heard, noting the return of Delon. And then the footsteps started to lead towards the doors…and then, suddenly it seemed, the Lord and Lady stood in the doorway of their home.

He was fair to look at, as I should know, being around the middle age of the average human life expectancy. Broad shoulders with well-muscled arms certainly gave him an even more appeasing appearance. His tunic was of dark brown, with breeches to match, but was richly embroidered with gold and lighter greens. 

Dark brown hair fell around his face, though he had no beard to match. He had a stiff jaw, with sharp eyes - completing his image. 

It's a shame that I can not see the Lady as lovely as I see Delon…with her blond hair cascading down her back, brown eyes constantly looking around for something to yell about, and her awfully thin body, she was no where near perfect. And her nose…I haven't figured out yet if it is just naturally stuck up that high, or if she tilts her head up to bring it further up. Not to mention that she keeps it almost constantly wrinkled and her mouth forms a thin line of distaste. She is absolutely the most horrifying woman I ever met.

Or perhaps she just has a certain disdain for me because I sleep with her husband more than she does.

As they stepped into the castle, with Najine and I standing respectfully to the side, Lord Delon gave a curt nod towards Najine in acknowledgement. Then, looking further around the room, he spotted me. A smile fire played across his eyes as he took note of my presence. "Elydë," he merely said.

Bobbing my head down and back up again, I gave a slight nod of respect, with a small smile flickering to my lips. Looking quickly to his wife, who stood to the right of him, I noticed the cold look she was giving towards me…and I held in a small laugh.

The two began to walk further into the hallway, to go and inspect the rest of the house. They walked side by side…until the got closer to me. It was then that Lord Delon slowed his paces, and the Lady sped up. Turning her head quickly, she glared at Delon, who didn't seem to mind, and walked out of the front hallway by herself. 

His wife gone, he stepped closer to me, taking hold of my elbow. 

"How was your trip, M'lord?" I asked respectfully, yet certainly knowing what was going through his mind.

"Lovely. In fact, we able to find - and buy - some rather rare wine. Brought some home with us, too…" He trailed off, his left eyebrow gently raising up suggestively.

But I was feeling like having a bit of fun. Why take suggestiveness when you can get them to be so much more direct? "Will you and the Lady be drinking some of that wine, tonight, then? In celebration of your first night home?"

Disbelief crossed his eyes for a second, but then a smirk appeared on his lips. He realized I was playing with him. "Tonight? Ah, no. But I don't wish the wine to go bad…." Wine? Go bad? I'm not so simple minded to believe that wine was going to go bad in one night. But I suppose that wasn't the point. "Perhaps you would care to join me?"

"If that is your wish, M'lord, then I will join you tonight," I simply replied, acting a bit more subordinate than I felt.

He let go of my elbow and walked briskly out of the front hall, in search of, no doubt, his wife. I glanced over, with a grin on my face, at Najine, who was already back sweeping the floors and shaking her head.

"Now _that_, Najine, is how you get treated like a queen for one night."


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: Thank you to: **Puxinette, Katherine, PinkMartini, **and **opaque **for your reviews!

Thanks to opaque for pointing out a spelling error! (I have to admit, I'm not perfect…and it certainly doesn't help that I wrote this late last night!) :-D 

If you have put my fanfiction on you webpage, or know of a webpage that has my work on it, please let me know! I just like to know where my fanfiction is…thanks!

****

//black velvet//

__

chapter three

~~~

…And know the next time that you

Make a wish upon a star

I'll be wishing on the same one that you do

And every night I'm all alone

In some burn out highway town

I'll be thinking of the day that I met you…

"Hello & Goodbye"- Ataris

__

~~~

Four days had come to pass since the arrival of Delon. That night I had accompanied Delon to his bedchambers…which managed to upset the Lady well enough. My presence within the royal bedchambers was forbidden for the next week. I tend to believe that Delon was more upset at this than I was…seeing as though I wasn't that upset at all. I knew that I would be showing back up there once the week was up. 

I was now busying myself in the kitchens…Vauna insisted that I make myself useful. I large pot sat in front of me, as I stood at one of the many wooden counters, and I leaned over to my left to grab a small bowlful of flour. I dumped it into my large, blue pot…and managed to get the white powder thoroughly over my face from a white cloud that had formed from the moving of the flour. 

Najine gave a small chuckle from a few feet away where she worked on something that looked like thin noodles. "Not much of a cooker, are you, Elydë?"

I gave a wry grin in response. "Never was!"

Vauna came bustling by as I had begun to reply to Najine. I promptly ended my response, though I had more that I could have said, and tried to look busy with my pot of flour. 

But Vauna had already heard me speak. She gave a sniff of distaste - that I wasn't working - and rearranged a few of the spices I had set on the counter while scolding me. "Both you girls need to stop your chittering - the dinner won't be made by you two looking at the bowls."

The plump woman started to walk away, looking, no doubt, for more to complain about. I rolled my eyes towards Najine, who held in a giggle, and I reached randomly for one of the spices and dumped it into my pot. Grabbing a large wooden spoon, I raised my voice so Vauna could hear. "You rush us too much - dinner is still hours away."

Though she was half way across the kitchen, Vauna's distinct 'harumph' could be heard. She began to tidy up another counter as she replied…it seemed as though her hands could not stay still for one second. "Dinner must be perfect! I want no complaints."

I raised a brow and laughed. "Complaints? Delon never complains about the dinners that you direct, Vauna…why would he complain tonight?"

My response had been said as a sort of compliment…but I suppose Vauna had not been listening intently enough to realize this. She merely snorted, and then turned her head towards the back doorway of the kitchen that lead outside. The clattering of horse hooves could be heard outside, which was not all that unusual, but then the guards spoke their welcomes. The guards normally did not speak to visitors - except for the ones of high prestige. I looked over, questioning, at Vauna - who was already explaining.

"A prince is coming to visit for a little while…."

"The news that I miss when I am not allowed to sleep with Delon…" I grumbled under my breath.

If Vauna had heard my complaint, she took no note of it and continued on. "I do not believe he has been here before - so I wish this to be a perfect dinner."

The rush of footsteps could be heard, leading the way to the front hallway. Servants were lining up - wanting to see a new face, especially that of a prince they had not seen before. I was already splashing water upon my face, cleaning it of the white grunge that had built up from the flour and baking. Brushing off the top part of my simple green dress, I managed to look clean - remarkably. 

Without asking permission from Vauna to leave the kitchens, I was already walking towards the front hallway - with a curious Najine hurriedly walking next to me. As we walked, my hands skillfully undid my hair from its quick bun on the top of my head. I hated keeping my hair up…I only did so when I was cooking.

I blinked slightly when we came to the front hallway. There were many servants - maybe twenty or thirty…forty at the most, but I had expected more. They must have been too busy with their work, I supposed.

Najine and I took up a place a little bit away from the door…since the servants seemed to be crowd in by the door instead of moving a little bit further away from each other. We stood there, quiet, for only a few minutes when we heard the heavy footsteps of Delon and a few guards coming. No one else could be heard coming, and I glanced at Najine. Perhaps it was merely a false call - the prince had not arrived yet.

One or two servants had begun dispersing, thinking the same thing that I had, but stopped quickly when the wooden door was opened. Delon stood there in the doorway, looking especially pleasant - most likely because he had a guest with him -, with the guards looking as they always do - bulky and supposedly dangerous -, and someone new.

A soft green tunic covered a lean upper torso while light brown breeches fit over his legs with amazing skill. Fair, blonde hair was tucked behind his ears - allowing the points of his ears to show through, part of his hair skillfully braided. Sharp eyes watched looked around at the group of servants gathered as soft lips finished his already wonderful image. 

"Why, now he's beautiful," Najine breathed out beside me, so silent I could barely hear her.

Delon let out a hearty laugh at the unexpected group of people awaiting the newcomer. "It is good to see that the people of my house still wish to see a new face every once in a while. This is," he continued onwards, casting a glance over the elven prince, "Prince Legolas."

A soft rumble of acknowledgement and realization could be heard run through the small crowd. Many of the servants, though some illiterate, had at least heard about the Fellowship…and most everyone knew that Prince Legolas was one of Company that set out from Rivendell. I looked pointedly over at Najine, who had merely raised her eyebrows in surprise, and returned my glance.

But for the people that were not talking or listening to the talking around them, the hurried, soft padding of feet could be heard coming down the opposite end of the front hallway - from the kitchens. I cringed, almost playfully, knowing that Vauna had realized that Najine and I had escaped from the kitchens. 

Najine realized the same thing, and was now looking for another route to take that would lead out of Vauna's way. But none was to be found…at least, we could not find one before Vauna made it to where we were standing. 

I am sure that she noticed Delon and Legolas standing in the hallway, speaking quietly to each other…and sometimes to a servant, but I suppose her anger took the better of her and she made no mention of them.

"Elydë! What do you think? Or do you ever think? Dinner must be made - and if it is not perfect, I will be taking it out of your free time. Instead of finding yourself in that library with all the books, you'll be finding yourself in the kitchens with all those pans that need scrubbing. And, Najine! You should know better than to listen to Elydë…you'll be right in the kitchens with her if this dinner has any flaw! Have you two…"

Delon cut her off before she could complete her rambling, introducing her to an amused Legolas. "Ah, Vauna! Here, meet Legolas. He will be the prince that you have been told will be staying with us."

Vauna quickly put on a smile and exchanged greetings with the prince. Delon took little notice, in search of something else. "Did you say Elydë was here?"

The woman's face scrunched up in a look of exasperation. "Yes, she's - "

But I didn't let her finish. I stepped forwards slightly, so he would be able to pick out where I was. "I'm right here, m'lord," I spoke up, curtsying as I did so. 

A pleased smile spread on the face of Delon. The poor man took far too much comfort in me. "Ah, yes, yes. There you are!" Looking at Legolas and motioning for the prince to follow him closer to me, he began to introduce me. "Vauna is, of course, in charge of everything here. But this is one of our best…eh…helpers." He hesitated in using the word servant, since I do everything willfully and had every chance to leave. Not to mention I dislike being called a servant.

"Please to meet you," Legolas spoke to me, his voice strong and moderately loud. 

"She is one of best assets, I must say. She's helped me on numerous occasions," Delon continued on, his voice deepening only slightly when he came to the second part of his statement. Although I am sure he was not aware of it, he was painfully blunt that I helped him with more than changing his bed sheets. More like I was the one that warmed them oftentimes. 

I smiled politely at Delon, pretending I didn't realize what he meant by his last sentence. He smiled back at me…and then I moved my gaze towards Legolas. I was taken aback when I noticed that he was staring intently at me, taking in my moves - my feelings. This startled me so much at first I did not realize what he was trying to figure out my emotions to. But then I realized - he was aware of Delon's double meaning in his sentence as well. He did not seem to be judging my actions - merely inquiring whether I did such things on my own mind. I moved my gaze from Legolas back to Delon, finding the questioning gaze too uncomfortable, and found Delon giving me a smile and a too-familiar wink. Again I averted my gaze, towards the floor this time, with Delon's actions making me even more uncomfortable with Legolas standing next to him. This was odd for me - normally I cared not whether the visiting noble realized my relations or not. In fact, I still did not care what Legolas thought - I just didn't like how he seemed he wanted to inquire about my motives.

The silence had lasted only a few seconds - a minute at most - and suddenly Legolas spoke. "It is odd to find one of elven blood in the position of a servant, is it not?" He questioned Delon, obviously noting that a wisp of hair sat restlessly behind a pointed ear.

Startled, I looked up, surprised that anyone would even think of the fact that I was part elven. The other elven lords that I had met never murmured a word, even when they realized my blood.

Delon, though, seemed just as startled as I was about the comment. "Well, I…er…"

Before Delon could finish his stuttering comment, or before Legolas could inquire more, I found my nerve once again. Delon certainly did not keep me against my will. "Everything I do, I do willingly," I spoke, my voice cool and calm. I had chosen my words carefully - making sure that I meant that _everything_ that I do is under my own will.

Turning away, I started towards the kitchens, with Najine in tow, and leaving a rather disgruntled Delon and unmoved Legolas behind.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: Thank you to: **Jedi Amni, opaque, Animefairy, Puxinette, Angaloth, Mina, Katherine, Chibi Chingo, Manda, Goldenberry, Kelly, Good Charlotte's Girl, **and **Krazy Kitty :P **for your reviews! 

Goldenberry - Thanks for the suggestion! I hadn't thought about that…but now that you mention it, I think that would be fun. You'll probably see Delon get jealous in the story a little later…I'm not sure when he'll start getting jealous over Legolas and Elydë …but he will. Thanks again! If you have any more suggestions…let me know!

Gah!!!! Don't worry, folks. This isn't going to be a fic that the girl, Elydë in this case, falls in love right away…and Legolas with her. It's a Romance/**Angst** fic. That means there's going to be angst, darn it! :-P

****

Reviewing is always good! I like to write because I like to hear people's responses…**_so please review!_**

****

//black velvet//

__

chapter four

~~~

…You told me that you want to die

I said I've been there myself more than a few times

And I go back every once in a while

You called me lucky, you…you called me lucky…

…'Cause you'll never be okay

You'll never be okay

You'll always feel this way

'Cause things they never work out right

You'll always be in pain…

"Trouble Breathing"- Alkaline Trio

__

~~~

I found myself amazingly busy in the kitchen for the next two days, mulling over my small exchange with the Prince. Delon's response to the whole thing worried me little…he wouldn't do anything about it. He had probably ran through some polite apology for my tone of voice, all the while thinking he _liked _that tone of voice. And his voice probably dripped of what he was really thinking, and then there was Legolas that was probably too aware of what Delon meant for him not to know…

Alright, so my thoughts weren't exactly clear at the moment. Legolas had successfully flustered me in our short meeting, but it wasn't the sort of flustering that I was used to. I certainly wasn't begging Vauna to let me out of the kitchens so I could see if the Prince would like _anything_. No, in fact, I had spent the last two days making sure I _didn't_ see the Prince. Anywhere. 

So, even though I hated cooking, I found myself trying to help in the kitchen…in fact, it was were I was at this moment. After I had burnt two loaves of bread, I was set to cooking noodles - they were relatively easy. And I knew I wouldn't be seeing the Prince in the kitchens. 

Najine worked in the kitchen with me, though this was where she normally worked. I was able to keep my mouth shut about how Legolas made me uncomfortable for a while, but then I couldn't resist talking to Najine. And so she heard everything - and couldn't stop laughing. She has taken up making snide comments to me about what I said to her…though I guess I deserve it, seeing all those comments I have made to _her_.

Vauna's sharp voice brought me out of my trance. "Elydë! Stir the noodles, and make sure your water doesn't overflow!"

I looked down at the pot that sat in front of me, on a small fireplace. She was right - I hadn't stirred lately, and now the water's white froths threatened to spill over and quench the fire. I hurriedly picked up a large wooden spoon and stirred the noodles and waters, checking the noodles' tenderness at the same time. I sighed, figuring that the noodles still had several more minutes.

It was night now, on the second day since the Prince's coming, and dinner had just been served. Yet the kitchen stayed open, for those guards and such that might have missed the meal. Or for the occasional snack throughout the night.

Najine laughed as she walked over to a counter near me and dropped off a freshly baked loaf of bread. "Bored already, are you!"

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and playfully sighed. "You have no idea how boring stirring noodles is, Najine."

"You know, if you had just paid a bit more attention when cooking the bread, you could still be doing that. _Or_, perhaps you could get over your skittishness with the Prince and risk seeing him in the hallway and go and clean up the library."

I glared at her. "You don't understand, Najine…"

She grinned back at me, loving the fact that she finally found one man that I wasn't craving to meet. "You're right, I don't...now, it looks like a late dinner's being requested. Hold on, Elydë…" She said to me as she noted a servant girl, no more than twelve years, walk into the kitchens. The small, brown-haired girl walked over to Vauna, who was busy making a chocolate cake, and started murmuring something to her. Nodding, she slid the cake further onto the counter and started to wash her hands in some water while looking around for someone.

Najine had made a beeline towards Vauna. She had told me that she enjoyed dropping dinners off at rooms - they allowed her to get out of the kitchens a little bit. Vauna gave her a wane smile as she drew near and started to pile up some food on a plate. A chicken breast, tenderly cooked, sat on the plate while sliced carrots quickly joined it. Then, grabbing a spoon and digging it into a pot that was being heated, Vauna placed some noodles that were surrounded in sauce on the plate. Satisfied that it was enough, she placed it on an elegant wooden tray. The sides of the tray curved up, with two hand-holds elegantly carved into opposite sides. Patterns of leafy vines covered the tray, with touches of gold to accent some of the leaves or sometimes the vine itself. 

Taking a smaller plate, Vauna scooped a piece of the apple cobbler - slices of apples, with cinnamon draped on them, covered with a powdery substance that was extremely buttery - and placed it on the plate, which coupled the larger plate on the tray. Finally, she grabbed a medium-sized glass and filled it with water, which was then placed on the tray. 

Najine smiled at Vauna and took the tray without asking, then stood and nodded her head as Vauna told her which room to take the food to. But instead of leaving with it, Najine stood a little bit longer and responded - which made Vauna look over at me to see how I was faring with the noodles. She gave a slight nod at Najine and my friend came walking over to me.

Bless her…Najine was letting me take her job and get out of the kitchens for a little bit! I stood up and grinned as Najine grew closer, and she handed the tray carefully over to me.

"Oh, thank you Najine! I need to get out of this dreaded kitchen."

She grinned back at me, winking - which I assumed to be her telling me 'not to worry about it'. I suppose I was wrong. "Take the food to the fourth floor…take a left, eleventh room on your right," she paused before going on, making sure I was listening to where to take the food, "Prince Legolas's room."

I stood, unbelieving, at Najine. Damn her…now I know why she gave up her job…she wanted to see if I would do it. Finding my voice, I glared at her. "I can't believe you, Najine! But fine, fine…I drop off the food."

I'm well aware that she was grinning as I left the slightly busy kitchen. Taking the main flight of stairs, I walked up them carefully - not wanting to spill the water. It seemed to take forever as I walked up the ornate stairs, and then stopping on the fourth floor. I had taken the time that it took to climb the stairs to give myself a small talk - and it did help slightly.

I already had taken the left, and now I counted the doors - nine, ten…eleven. On my right. Well, here it is…

Balancing the tray on my left hand so that the other was free, I knocked solidly on the door, then quickly replaced my hand on the tray so it wouldn't tip. A few moments passed and I heard nothing - which didn't surprise me. Elves were amazingly quiet…

I heard the brass door knob rattle slightly as it came in contact with a hand. The knob turned, and then the door opened. Legolas must have known the only visitor he was having that night was his food, and started speaking without truly looking at me. "Ah, thank you. Can you please leave it on that table?" His graceful hand motioned towards an oak table that sat by a large door-window, which led out to a small balcony that overlooked the riding fields. 

The room was not amazingly large, but large enough. I suppose I am just used to Delon's room. The table had three matching chairs, and a large bed sat on the far side of the room, to the left. A door to the left of the bed lead into a bathroom…though I could not note too much of it for the door was only slightly ajar. To the right of the table and chairs, on the wall, sat a painting - one of the woods, with the light shining down and playing among the leaves. Fitting picture for an elf's room…

With darkness outside, large candles that are surprisingly bright light the room. I move towards the table, hoping that I could get out of the room before he took a good look at me. I carefully set the tray on the table, and turned around, starting to the door.

Legolas, who now wore a rather relaxed white tunic and gray breeches, started walking towards the table. Yet he looked at me - which I supposed it would, sometime - his swirling brown eyes quickly making the connection…remembering me.

I had taken no more than four steps from the table when his strong voice spoke once again. "Elydë, isn't it?"

Quickly, I took a moment to collect myself and not allow him to make me uncomfortable once again, before I answered. "A sharp mind, hmm. Yes, that's my name." My voice came out surprisingly dry and almost sarcastic, which I figure was my unconscious way of making myself not nervous.

His face danced with amusement for a few seconds before carrying on. "Delon had me believing that I would be seeing you much more often than I have. How are you a such a good…helper…if you do not even move throughout the castle?"

He walked over to the table and sat in front of the food, though didn't touch it. He angled himself so he was looking at me, and awaited an answer. "I have been busy in the kitchens, m'lord…" 

A kind smile spread to his face, and I wondered what he was going to say next. "You spend much of your time in the kitchens, then? Sit down, if you wish…I'd meaning to talk to you. Of late I have not seen many elves, and I take interest to talk to my kin…" 

I forced a smile upon my lips, trying to be polite. I didn't feel like sitting - I had been doing it all day, looking at noodles - so I walked over to the table at which Legolas sat, and stood by the edge of the window-door and looked out. Legolas shifted in his chair so he could look at me…he _was_ a magnificent creature indeed. His lithe body…carefully braided hair…

I almost forgot that Legolas had asked me question. I mentally shook myself, but laughed at myself the same time. At least my old way of thinking was coming back.

"No, m'lord, I normally clean the library and the hallways. But the kitchen has needed much help since your arrival," I replied. Alright, so the last sentence was a lie…I just didn't want him to know that I had been hiding from him.

He nodded silently, and looked at his food with slight interest. I realized that this was a time to leave the room, before he asked another question…but my curiosity was taking over. I had read so much about the Eye of Sauron and the Ring…but…I had not ever expected to _meet_ one of the Fellowship. My voice rang out suddenly in the silent air. "You…you are one of the Fellowship, aren't you?"

The edges of his lips curved delicately upwards as I asked the question. "Yes…you've heard of the Quest, then?"

I grinned - a true grin - and gave a slight chuckle. "Through the writings of it…but I have never met one of the Company…" I bit back the questions I had for him about the actual Quest…and shook my head to keep myself on track. "You have been to Gondor, then? Because you know Lord Aragorn?"

The Prince seemed amused about my line of thought, but said nothing of it. "Ah, yes, you are right."

And turned towards him, my eyes bright from curiosity. "Can you tell me of Gondor?"

I'm not sure why I take so much interest in other places…I like to hear how they are, what happens there…but I never wish to travel to go and see them. I suppose I'm afraid that I might be disappointed. "Gondor…it is the home to many Men. The castle sits in it, with the cottages and small houses around it. A few shops stand by the roads, while movable stands sit there also, selling even more items. People move quickly, and the streets are crowded…"

I smiled slightly, hearing the description of the city.

He looked at me slightly, the continued - on a different subject, though. "I have answered one of your questions…now will you answer another one of mine?" With a mute nod from me, he added, "Why is it you remain a servant here when you can leave whenever you wish?"

I thought about this for many moments - mostly because I have asked myself this same question many times. When I answered, my voice was slightly hesitant because I did not know the exact answer to the question. "I…I was born into this position. My mother was a servant of this castle…my father an elf. I spent my childhood here…and they treat me good. I get food, and a nice room…and I do not work too hard. Part habit, I suppose. And it's my home…I know no other home - and I 'm not sure if I wish to."

Silence crept into the room again. My answer seemed to have satisfied him, and he was nibbling on a carrot. I thought over my answer - wondering if that was the real reason I was staying. All I know is that a part of me doesn't want to leave. Not yet. Persistently, the questions that I had previously thought of when I mentioned the Fellowship came to mind. I know it is none of my business…but I have always loved getting my questions finally answered. 

"Is Gimli - the dwarf - truly your friend?" I suddenly asked, not thinking about whether I sounded rude or not. I've never looked at dwarves too fondly…and that was obvious by the way my voice spoke my question.

A small chuckle escaped from the Prince's lips. "Yes, the dwarf is my friend. Though you must realize I felt the same way you do about dwarves when the Quest was first started. I have been traveling with him, yet I have taken a break to start traveling back to Mirkwood for a short while."

"How I wish I could have seen more of the Quest - been closer to the battles or _something_. The writings just aren't the same," I said, almost disappointed, to myself. I hadn't meant for it to be directed towards Legolas, but he had heard me.

He looked out the window-door, his brown eyes seeing something I couldn't see. His kindly, and somewhat light personality seemed to be covered in a blanket…and I said something wrong. I hate it when I'm the reason for someone's bad mood. Unless it's Vauna's bad mood - then I can care less.

"I'm sorry, m'lord, I shouldn't have said that," I forced out, my voice quieter than it normally was.

Remembering I was also in the room, he shoved his memory aside, and smiled slightly - though sadness caressed the edges of his face. "It is nothing, Elydë. You needn't be sorry. It is better that you were away from the battles and just read them on paper, though. You might not realize that, but it is better…"

"Why?" I kicked myself. You really shouldn't say that to someone that isn't in the happiest of moods…but my damn curiosity took over.

He blinked, and stayed silent for a few moments. I thought he wouldn't answer, when his soft, yet commanding, voice spoke. "The Fellowship was good…we became friends, truly. But we lost Gandalf - no matter that he survived, and Boromir…those were the first deaths that touched us from the Quest. When the Fellowship was broken, I did not find much hope left. Yet we continued on, into the wars. Elves fought with Men, and many from childhood and came to fight. I never imagined how many I would not see again - never thought that they would die. Yes, we won…Frodo destroyed the Ring. But I lost so many that I loved…so many that had been my friends, or had taught me. To know you have an immortal life, yet still taste the lingering of death…it stays with me. The memories stay…"

I think he went on a few more sentences, but I could not listen anymore. I did not mean to bring this sadness back to him…and although it was easy for me to remind him of it, I was unsure how to remind him of his previous happiness. Silence sliced the room as his voice ceased…and I stood, trying to think of something I could say to cheer him up. Yet there was nothing…and I stood, looking at the dark night, hoping that I had not ruined his evening.

With my mind not helping, I resorted to habits…in my past, I had rarely used words to cheer a man up. I wish I had thought about it a bit more, but I've always been a bit rash when coming to conclusions. I turned around and took a few steps forward, though Legolas took no notice and kept looking at the window. I most likely looked like I was thinking about leaving the room…but I didn't. I should have…but I didn't.

I leaned down, keeping my hands to myself, and pressed my lips against his. To tell the truth, I had no clue exactly what I was going to do. I wasn't sure if I'd kiss him, then leave and return to the kitchens…or if I would spend part of the night with him. I just knew that I triggered the sadness…it would be the proper thing for me to do if I would at least try and bring back a little happiness. My tongue slid gently into his mouth and caressed his own tongue, trying to bring him out of his thoughts - out of his momentary depression. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: Thank you to: **Chibi Chingo, Good Charlotte's Girl, Kelly, Puxinette, Krazy Kitty :P, syrenwytch, Mina, **and **Goldenberry **for your reviews! 

Ah, alrighty now. I've made the next chapter, but, unfortunately, it's NC-17, so I can not post it on fanfiction.net. Instead, what I'm posting is very light summary.

**__**

If you would like to read the full chapter 5, please send me an e-mail (whytefirewolf@yahoo.com**_) or post a review with your e-mail letting me know and I will send it to you. Please be aware it is smut, etc._** Also be aware that it is my first attempt at writing that type of chapter, so definitely do not promise it's that great. So I'll always be open to suggestions.

Seeing as though this summary's going to be rather short…well, I'm going to respond to some of my reviews from last chapter. :-P (Woohoo!)

__

Chibi Chingo: Hey! Thanks so much…I like being on favs lists. :-P

__

Good Charlotte's Girl: Glad you like it so far! Heh heh!

__

Kelly: Thanks for reading the story so avidly, eh heh heh. :-D Angst is sort of…well…er…I don't really know if my description is completely accurate. But it's sort of depression…it's normally when things aren't 'perfect' in the story…does that make any sense? A lot of people write angst stories when the main character, or another character, is mourning of the loss of a lover…etc. from whatever reason.

__

Puxinette: Why, thank you! Elyde is certainly fun to write…he heh. And definitely meant to be provocative..

__

Krazy Kitty :P: Heh heh!! Sorry it was so sad….but war isn't all fun and games, eh? :-P But don't worry, I think Legolas is pretty darn cheered up in this chapter.

__

Syrenwytch: Thanks for reading! I'll keep that phrase in mind….they didn't really talk in this chapter. Elyde kissed him because…well, it's really the only way she knows on how to cheer people up. Remember, she sort of sleeps around on her own free will…she hasn't really taken the time to get to know how men really work…besides the physical aspects.

__

Mina: Thanks for reviewing! Heh…sorry for the cliffhanger!

__

Goldenberry: :-P I like answering reviews, actually…and I decided to put in that small question about her motives because I thought it was actually a good detail people might want to know. Sometimes I have oversights as to what I should put in and what I shouldn't. And, yes…yes, I do believe that Legolas will realize fully what Delon meant about Elyde…eh heh heh. :-P

Ah, yes….I forgot to mention this when I started this fic… :-D This whole story line was inspired by the song "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles.

The summary is extremely short, but the chapter's longer (although not the longest I've written). 

**__** ****

//black velvet//

__

chapter five summary

~~~

…Black velvet and that little boy's smile

Black velvet with that smooth southern style

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees

Black velvet if you please…

"Black Velvet"- Alannah Myles

__

~~~

Elydë realizes how insensitive and ignorant she might seem as she kisses Legolas. Believing that she should leave while she has the chance, she begins to pull away - only to be stopped, surprised, by Legolas responding to her kiss. 

After spending some time enjoying the other's mouth, Legolas ends up leading Elydë to his bed - where they enjoy each other's company for a short time.

Elydë is impressed by the prince's body…as he has seemed to enjoy her's also - yet they spoke practically nothing to each other. The encounter does, however, succeed in making Legolas draw himself out of the depression that had gripped him earlier. As their enjoyment comes to an end, Elydë rolls over onto her stomach, falling asleep on the large bed, as Legolas lets sleep come over him.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: Thank you to: **Krazy Kitty :P, JamieGirl, Chibi Chingo, Goldenberry, Nikki, Clear, Spirit Mage, syrenwytch, michelleforworld-domination, Hope is Always too Late, **legolasisagt@yahoo.com,** Kikari, Puxinette, Volcan of Dragonfire, Alanya, Emerald Queen, Jedi Amni, Joanna, Mina, Tora (FaltoraDragon), Manda, Erin, Heather, CEadams, Katherine the Celt, Furkin1712, Rachel, Blade Swinger, **and** Danielle (elvish fairy) **for your reviews and reading chapter five!

I realize this probably isn't how a half-elf would choose between a mortal and an immortal life, but I haven't done much research on it. Read it with an open mind!

Now…to respond to people's reviews:

__

Hey, aren't Legolas' eyes blue?**-Nikki** Yeah, yeah…well, I wanted them to be brown for this story. :-P 

__

Merely for the purpose of understanding the plot, I assure you. **- Goldenberry** Mmmhmm. I hope the plot appeased you!

__

The detail in this fic is simply amazing, the complexities of emotion really show themselves here. -legolasisagt@yahoo.com Why, thank you! That's a large compliment. I'm trying to show her different moods and feelings….

__

Oro? What just happened here? *is completely confused* I was enjoying it....but I'm confused......OOC-ness? -**Volcan of Dragonfire **Are you asking what happened to Elyde and Legolas? I'm confused with your question. :-PIf you let me know what you don't understand, I'll try to explain it to you! Are you talking about OOC-ness in Legolas?

__

When is it set, and which kingdom is it in? **-EMerald QUeen **It's after the War of the Ring…about a year afterwards. I'll have to get back to you with exactly what kingdom it's set in…what's really important with that is the fact that Lord Delon, the ruler of the kingdom, is human. Give me another chapter or two and I can give you a better answer.

I'm sorry that I can not respond to everyone individually, but it takes up too much space. If you want me to respond to you individually, drop me an e-mail and I'm more than willing to have a conversation with you!

__

Thanks to god of fishes for correcting me on the Balan/Valar problem (which one the elves pray to.) Like I said, I'm not a scholar on this subject, so I don't know everything - or anything -, but I'm more than willing to listen to corrections. Yet, I haven't changed the 'Valar' thing in this chapter just because I've personally liked using the word 'Valar' better. :-P But I do appreciate you pointing out my mistake! I'm just going to use a creative license here, I guess. Heh heh. I don't know if I'm supposed to….but…oh well! :-P

****

PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!! _I write for reviews!!!!!!! The more reviews I get, the more happy I am, the more I write! WOOHOOO! IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION!_

****

//black velvet//

__

chapter six

~~~

Do I really want to know myself

Do I want to see

Why I'm wonderin' every morning, who's it gonna be today

Staring in the mirror, come tell me, who's that under my skin

And what's the reason they're here for

Tell me what's the reason they're here for.

"The Other Side of Me"- Anouk

__

~~~

I woke slowly, the dark haze of sleep slowly retreating from my vision. For a moment or two, my mind stood blank -- leaving me trying to remember exactly what had happened. I knew I wasn't in Lord Delon's room…no, I was not allowed in there until a couple more days. And I wasn't in my own room, which was closer to the kitchens and constantly had the smell of cooking in it. 

I was in the Prince's room. I had nearly forgotten…

I stretched slightly, my back arching and my hands splayed above my head. A little smile toyed at the edges of my mouth as the events of the previous night played slowly through my head. He certainly was a good lover.

It took me a few good minutes before I realized I was the only one occupying the bed. Turning myself over so I was on my back, which allowed me a look around the room, I noticed Legolas was still in the room -- and already had his breeches on, and was working on his tunic. I muffled a slightly disgruntled sigh as I picked myself up from the bed. For some reason, in the back of my mind, I had wanted one last look at him…but that, it seemed, was impossible.

As my feet touched the floor and I stretched my arms, getting ready to completely stand up and start getting dressed, the Prince turned his head and looked at me. The golden strands of his hair moved gently around his head…he still needed to braid a few strands that had been messed from the night. Or from me…I wasn't quite sure.

I gave a small smile as I stooped and grabbed my garb that had been thrown in the corner. He spoke nothing, nor did I, but it was not a disturbing silence. Perhaps I felt that words would suddenly change everything -- that I would suddenly become just the kitchen whore, the same one that so many other lords had already taken to their beds. Those same lords had not faltered in thinking me that and I never minded…but for some reason, I wanted to keep some piece of dignity in the Prince's eyes.

I was just finishing the buttons at the back of my dress as the Prince was finishing the braids in his hair. He was a fast dresser -- but then again, aren't all males? Slipping on my brown shoes and quickly racking a hand through my hair, I headed over towards the table where the untouched food sat. 

Tucking one strand of hair behind his ears, Legolas gave an apologetic smile towards me. "Forgive me…I should have at least managed to eat a little, since the effort was made to bring me my food."

I managed a little smile, though I was starting to feel uneasy once again around the Prince, and I quickly shook my head. "Don't worry, m'lord. And if you are hungry…breakfast should be served within a few minutes."

Using that as an excuse to leave, I walked towards the door, trying to keep my steps moderate as to not allow my anxiety to show through. Once several doors over, however, I trotted quickly down the stairs and into the kitchens -- which were bustling with busy servants.

I went unnoticed as I scrapped the food off the plate and into a large, silver tin that would be later given to the large, wolfhound dogs by the stables. Vauna was no where in site -- I was lucky, she would have had my head for not working until now. I moved over to the safest place…a corner where small glasses were being filled with the sticky, mahogany syrup for the pancakes. Only two three women were there…two that were graying in the hair and growing deaf in the ears, and my friend -- Najine. 

As I walked over, she looked up…almost automatically knowing it would be me. Her eyes started to laugh merrily, with her mouth twitching to let out the sounds, as she noticed I was wearing the same dress I had been last night…and my hair was slightly rumpled, something that was hard to be undone with only your hands to be used as combs. 

She knew this was going to happen. Somehow, she knew that I wouldn't be able to resist spending the night with the Prince -- especially since my own lord was not allowed to see me in his bedroom. The fact stirred within me, and I made a sour face as I came to stand across from her and fill the carved glasses. "What?" I voiced my question sharply and tinged with annoyance -- a little more than I had meant for. 

Under her breath, I heard her let out a small chuckle before replying, forcing the smile to stay off her lips. "Why, nothing, Elydë. Did the Prince enjoy his food?"

I grumbled slightly, then answered with my voice high and mocking and Najine's words. "Did the Prince enjoy his food?" I shot a glare at her and returned to my normal voice. "You know as well as I do that I scrapped all the food into the dog's bowl. You know what happened."

"Don't I! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist him…I really don't think even I could! He was one of your better ones, now wasn't he?! I would even venture to guess…better than Lord Delon…" She trailed off and gave a slight wink, knowing she was egging me own to either divulge the night's activities or start arguing with her.

Luckily, neither came to pass. A small triangle sent its small tinkling bells through the air as some girl hit it…and we were off setting the tables for breakfast. As I walked off, I shot Najine one last glare.

The rest of the day went amazingly quickly…I hadn't even had the time to change to new clothes. I did manage, however, to put my hair up quickly before anyone besides Najine realized I had spent my night with Legolas.

As the sun slowly lowered in the sky and speckled the world in orange, I went to my small room and began trying to look more reasonable. Throwing my dirty dress into a corner of dirty clothes, I put on a pale violet one. It was nothing fancy -- still just a worker's dress, but I was just trying to look a bit more decent. Letting my hair down, I quickly pulled a brush through it and then swept up parts of both sides and clipped them together in the back. With one last look at myself, to make sure I wasn't missing a spot of dirt, I headed towards the door. As I left, I quickly grabbed a small, brown leather bag.

The halls were still filled with people, though many of the servants were already in the kitchens helping for dinner. I had eaten my dinner earlier, in expectation that I would not be in the castle in time for our normal dinnertime. I rounded a corner and walked into the kitchens, where I walked straight towards a back door in the left corner of the large room. I didn't have time to stop and chatter with the serving women and men…though I did smile and nodded at Vauna as I left.

It was the night of my decision. Would I live forever, as my elven heritage would permit…or die, as my mother did? Vauna knew I had to go out of the castle tonight…though she did not completely comprehend my reason. But she asked no questions, and it was some comfort to me that I was not sneaking out of my duties.

The backdoor did not lead straight into the city, but instead allowed one to go into an ill-used part of the large woods that sat by the castle. Normally I would have ignored the forest and went the city -- looking for something to buy or eat. But now I needed the forest…

My feet barely touched the ground as I walked through the dead leaves and green foliage. The sun was almost gone, leaving only small rays of gold to cross the earth, while a near-full moon stood proudly in the sky. I stopped rather suddenly, dropping my bag at my feet, and I started to clear away the broken tree branches and small logs that sat within a small area of me. The place was not important…just as long as I would not be interrupted for a little while.

Night was crowding in and the old trees moved with the wind, the leaves rustling against each other. Moonlight started to filter in through the thick canopy of leaves. The small crickets could be heard in the bushes, just as the owls' hoots could start to be heard.

I kneeled down in a small place where the moonlight was exceptionally strong, pulling my bag over with me. Pulling out the contents of the bag, I laid them to my right side. Two small, white candles - no more than a inch high - sat together, along with a small, ceremonial knife. The length of it was about the length of my hand, with the hilt being made of stone and the blade of silver. The stone had been polished many times over - some by my hand, some by my predecessors - and within the stone was a word…or words, I couldn't tell. They were of an ancient tongue that I had never been schooled in. The blade was spotless, sparkling in the moonlight.

Other than the candles and the knife, I set out a small glass vile filled with a liquid with a bluish tint to it -- Pennyroyal, a herb…though the liquid was just an extract of it. 

Collecting some of the sticks and branches I had picked up earlier, I created an extremely small fire in front of where I stood. Before continuing, I took a steadying breath -- though not from fear that I would not do the ceremony correctly. The ceremony was taught to me when I was young…in preparation for this day. It was the decision that frightened me…

Shoving the apprehension to the back of my mind, I took the two white candles and lit them using the fire. I placed one on either side of me, then opened the small glass, careful not to spill the oil inside. Breathing deeply, I slowly and carefully started pouring the oil on the ground, starting to the left of the fire and working counterclockwise. As I passed the candles, I made sure to drop some oil onto them before continuing the circle around my body. As I came to the right of the fire, I paused -- but only momentarily, and I poured the rest of the little amount of liquid left onto the fire, making sure it did not go out.

With everything in its place now, I took up the small knife and held it stiffly in my right hand, my head bowed slightly.

"Valar, hlarnye ar cilmënya. Inyë antanya sercëterë sinasigil mi handë a armarthnya." _God, hear me and my choosing. I give you my blood through this dagger in understanding of my fate._

The entire world seemed to have gone quiet and my voice seemed quiet and young next to the ancient trees. My hand that held the dagger shook slightly as I raised my head and lifted my left hand above the flames, the heat licking the sides of my palm. Holding my hand so the palm was to the side, I calmed myself, then took the knife and made a small slice in the palm of my hand. The cool texture of the blood contrasted strangely with the fire as it rolled down my hand and into the fire. I let only a few drops go into the fire before I spoke again.

"Inyë i merë fírima cuilë." _I want a mortal life._

With the ceremony ended, I closed my eyes and sunk to the ground, staying still for several moments. Never had I thought I would have enough courage to go through and choose between my two lives…but I had done it. Stirring, I sat up and reached for my bag, taking out a small, blue, scrap piece of cloth and wrapped my hand in it. Then I blew out the candles, placing them neatly into the bag next to the now-empty glass vile, then cleaned off the dagger and placed it in there, too. Finally I covered the fire with dirt, and stood up, ready to start walking back to the castle. The moon was high in the sky by now…but I couldn't bring myself to go back yet. 

I did start walking in the castle's direction, but I walked slowly…enjoying the feeling of the words and open sky. It had been long since I took leave of the castle, though I had not been forced to not go outside. 

I find that sometimes I forget about the simple things. 

* * *

__

As I finish updating this chapter, the first strikes of the American-Iraq War have been stated on TV and the radio. I would like to express my condolences to those fighting and to all those with family members in Iraq, Kuwait, and other neighboring states.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.

A/N: Thank you to: **Sheraiah, Chaos, god of fishes!, Elven Maiden, LadyTremere, Furkin1712, Sihaya00, Silent Screamer, **and **Manda** for your reviews!

Everyone seemed to be questioning the choice of a mortal life, so I tried to have Elydë explain more in this chapter. I really hope that it sort of explains some of the questions surrounding it, though the reasoning is sort of philosophical (I suppose). I did think the idea through before I had her choose. I promise. :-D

I've also been running with the idea of creating a sequel to this story once this is done. We'll see. :-D

__

LadyTremere - Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate them! I've fixed the writing problems that you pointed out (except for the past/present tense problem in the first chapter. I was just too lazy to do that. :-D ) I would write more in response, but I don't want to create two pages of author's notes to respond just to reviews. :-P Thank you so much for clearing up the Legolas eye color, too!

I need some input from ya'll…for the next chapter, I have the option of creating another NC-17 chapter with Delon and Elydë (I know, I know, everyone's favorite elf won't be in it…but it would allow me to contrast Delon and Legolas a little bit more). Or I could just skip that and go straight forward a bit more…I would like to know what ya'll would think about this…(again, like the last NC-17 chapter, you would not have to read it to understand the story.) Thanks for your input!

****

REMEMBER, REVIEW! I do take into consideration what all reviewers say…I can already name many things in this story that have changed or been added because of readers' comments. :-D 

****

//black velvet//

__

chapter seven

~~~

…There is no rose without a thorn

No rain without the storm

There is no laughter without tears

No wisdom without years

In a world gone crazy

Torn between the roads

That we must choose

Win or lose.

"Who's Gonna Stop the Rain"- Anastacia

__

~~~

The silent walk back to the castle went faster than I had meant it to -- there was still a few hours before sunrise still left as I came to the door that I had previously slipped out of. 

Opening it silently, I managed to guide my way through the cluttered kitchens without the use of light. Years of living in one place will do that to you…after a while, everything becomes part of your memories, even if you don't realize it. 

I walked through the hallway that held the servants' rooms, blessing the fact that my elvish blood still ran through -- though I had denounced it. An immortal life I had no more, yet my feet still fell light as they hit the ground. No one was awakened by my late night -- or early morning -- creep into the castle. 

Slipping silently into my room, I collapsed onto the plush bed, dropping my bag at the edge of it with a soft thud. Weariness ran upon me, and sleep overtook me within seconds…not even allowing me the grace of undressing before falling asleep.

My dreams were scattered and mixed together as I slept on. Memories of people of my past…of the wrong things I had done throughout my life, and even my own current wishes and desires merged together, my mind's way of trying to make sense of how everything in my life had lead up to last night.

The dreams didn't last long, however, as the red-orange sun rays swam throughout the room. A yawn escaped from my mouth, denying the fact that day was already breaking. My feet slowly touched the floor as I became accustomed once more to the fact that I was no longer sleeping.

I began to think, with some humor, that it was only last morning that I had woken up in Legolas's bedchambers…and been able to see him standing there, in the room, getting dressed. Though I had woken up too late and missed all the interesting parts, he was still amazingly intriguing with just getting dressed. Ah well, no matter. Perhaps the Lady would allow Delon to take me to his bed tonight.

I shuffled across the floor to my dresser and lazily pulled out the first dress that sat on top. It was dark blue, with a low collar and sewn to accentuate any woman nicely. Dropping the dress I was wearing and kicking it to a small pile of dirty laundry that was growing in the corner, I slipped the blue working gown over my head. Running a brush through my hair once again, I let it fall about my shoulders loosely, not bothering to put it up in the sloppy bun that Vauna insisted on so much.

Rubbing my eyes once more, I made my out my door and down the hallway and into the kitchens, which were already alive for breakfast. I started helping with the first thing I saw -- adding salt or pepper into different containers. Not overly exciting, but I wasn't looking for a thrilling adventure this morning. Najine spotted me a few times, but looked like she was too busy to come to me and satisfy her curiosity. I knew she would only find me later and asked me what had happened last night. 

Breakfast went quickly, a surprisingly large amount of food being eaten. A few girls had to scramble to cook more pancakes before serving them to the hungry notables at the tables. 

Afterwards, I brought myself to go outside and help out where I could. I found myself working with Perow, an able man -- somewhat good-looking -- that tended the more exotic plants of Delon's foliage. Though the work wasn't hard, I found myself amused by Perow's anecdotes (which included everything from strange plants to boisterous bar ladies) and then found my mind wandering to what else was happening in the castle. I was restless, and I knew it would most likely lead me to become testy as the day wore on. So, excusing myself from the plant-tending, I made my way into the castle looking for work…and hoping I would not have to speak to many people this day.

In the evening, I found myself in the library that I had abandoned since the Prince's coming. It certainly hadn't been left unattended…books were put back onto the shelves and it seemed that some of the older books had been cleaned. I breathed in the familiar scent of fading texts, freshly written letters, and ancient chronicles. I think that libraries will never cease to draw me near.

Taking a few books that had been strewn across the large, center table, I walked to a shelf and started putting them back where they belonged. I had not finished with the second book when I heard the footsteps coming into the library -- and then I groaned inwardly when it spoke to me. It was Najine -- I had almost assumed it would be -- but I did not feel like speaking to her.

"Seems like a long time since you've been in here, hasn't it?" She began cheerily.

I grunted in response before turning to another book and slowly shelving it. 

Somehow she took this as a good sign and continued on. "So…I don't suppose there's anything different going on in your life…?" She hinted at what she wanted me to talk about.

Yet I knew exactly what she was asking about…and it was one of the things I was not exactly thrilled to speak about yet. So I tried to play dumb. "No, nothing…though we did have to cook a fair amount of food this morning, did we not? I wonder what those people did to create such appetites.."

Najine's perfect patience began withering away as she realized I would not allow her to only hint. She completely ignored my previous response as she continued. "Didn't you have to make that decision last night? You know…the one that you had to choose between a mortal or immortal life?"

I sighed, not caring if she noticed I was annoyed with the question. "You know the answer to that question, Najine. Yes."

"_Well?!_ What did you choose…?" She sputtered out.

"Is it really that important, Najine? It is my life, after all. I didn't even mention you."

"Oh, tell me, Elydë! I wish to know!"

Annoyed and out of books to shelve, I turned around and walked to the large table once again, this time trying to organize the parchments there. "Fine. I'm mortal."

My friend's eyes grew wide as the news sunk in. "_What?_" Her voice was tinged with shock and not understanding. "But…why not immortal? I was sure you were going to choose live forever. Did you even think how great it would be to be immortal?"

I turned sharply, facing Najine, disgruntled by her questions. Impatience began to tinge my body and my words. "I certainly thought about it, Naji. I didn't just wake up and decide which life to take. Immortality isn't as great as it seems, I've figured."

"And how, exactly, is that?" Najine retorted, doubt wrapping around her.

I returned to my duties at the parchment as I finally settled down and answered her, though still testy. "You live forever, that's what everybody seems to notice about immortality. Oh, battle wounds can kill the elven -- and I even heard that a broken heart can kill one -- but, is it truly that wonderful? I've lived here my whole life, Najine, and the only people that I really know are people in this castle. And they're all mortals. I'm not sure if I could watch all die, one-by-one -- even the people I dislike -- and not lose a part of myself, too."

"Is that it?" Najine broke in, unbelieving. "You could run to an elven country…ask the Prince to take you, perhaps, to his country…you would meet plenty of elves that you could enjoy as company and frieneds."

A glare glanced over at her, conveying the fact that there was more to my reasoning than what she had heard. As she trailed off in her rebuttal, I continued. "I know I could move…find more elves to get to know. But don't forget that I have slept with a few of the past elven guests that had come to visit with Delon. I watched how they acted, how they spoke, what they thought of when they were open enough to speak their thoughts. They were gluttonous, Najine. Not for food, or even for more and more power… Ever since they were born, they knew they had hundreds of lifetimes to live, that they would never have to worry about death. They take it for granted. Even the few that try to clear their minds and think everything through as if they did not have an immortal life…they end up, after everything is complete, consumed, in the back of their mind, about the reassurance that they need not fear death. Immortality…it's addictive. Once it's in a mind, in a body, it's hard to be let go. They forget that death does haunt things in these lands -- before the War of the Ring, it seemed some had even forgotten about the problems and death that war brings. Things addictive are rarely good for the mind or essence." 

Najine stayed silent as my rambling speech came to a close, and took it to be because of the presence I had felt come into the library while I was near the end of my explanation. I ignored it, hoping I would not have to go off on another rambling exercise to explain everything I just said to someone else.

"Surely, Elydë, it is possible that some elves do not become addicted to immortality?" A fair male voice, tinged with humor, spoke up.

I looked up sharply from one stack of parchments, sharply observing the elf standing near the table. He had not heard about my decision, so I worried not about telling him. "Not that I have seen," I replied sharply, and perhaps a bit coldly.

"Then I do believe you have been sheltered in this castle, for I know many a good and notable elf that would proudly give up his life for a number of reasons. Ah, my Lord Delon. Pleasure seeing you here," Legolas quickly changed his retort to a welcome to the Lord as he walked into the library and cast a smile when he noticed the three of us.

"M'lord," I nodded my head and smiled. Najine followed suit as he walked over.

"I see you have found the library, Legolas. Fine, is it not?" He spoke merrily. Jokingly, he added, "And I do fear that you will find Elydë mostly in the library." He gave a slight wink in my direction along with a toothy smile. "Isn't that right, m'dear?"

I gave a small smile, trying to forget the Prince Legolas was standing only feet away. "Yes, m'lord. It is my favorite place."

Legolas only gave a slight chuckle, though I was not sure from what -- perhaps from amusement, though it seemed unlikely.

Delon quickly cleared his throat and looked apologetically at Legolas. "Ah, well, I'm sorry to steal away Elydë, but, er…you see, the Lady wanted new sheets on the bed before she slept tonight. And most the other servants are busy cleaning from dinner. You understand."

I held back a laugh at Delon's feeble attempts to create an excuse for me to come with him to his chambers. _Why not just tell the truth -- that he wants to fool around tonight, since his Lady seems to allow me back in the rooms?_ But it was not Delon's style. 

Legolas gave a courteous smile and nod, and Delon turned on heel and started walking out of the library and to his rooms above, with me following quickly behind. 

* * *

****

Please review or send me an e-mail so I can know your comments! Thanks! 


End file.
